


Folie ?

by AngelicaR2



Series: UA 6x21/6x22 Black Fairy's Curse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Black Fairy's Curse AU Verse, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Cursed Belle (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Madness, Missing Scene, Sequel, villains win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Briser le cercle vicieux – Missing moment] : Une discussion entre Belle et Henry avant que la malédiction de la Black Fairy ne soit brisée, ainsi que leurs pensées quant à la situation. (Se situe aux environs du chapitre 10). Légère mention du SwanQueen vers la fin.





	Folie ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Madness ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653844) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Henry se trouvait chez eux, et Belle était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les événements récents ne lui donnaient pas envie d'avoir confiance en l'avenir.

 

Henry était un jeune homme gentil, et elle l'appréciait, c'est vrai, mais… elle avait peur.

 

Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, peur…

 

Peur tout simplement.

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait veillé à ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui quand il était là, ou à ne pas laisser Gideon avec lui.

 

C'était normal.

 

Après tout, il venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique, il n'était pas dangereux, Belle le savait, Gold le lui avait dit, mais ça ne changeait rien à l'histoire. Henry était dans cet endroit depuis…

 

Depuis quand déjà ?

 

Elle l'avait oublié.

 

Depuis toujours, sans doute, ou presque.

 

Et elle savait que d'une certaine manière elle ne devait pas faire cela, ce n'était qu'un gamin.

 

Un gamin qui était presque un adulte et qui croyait aux contes de fées…

 

Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur.

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry était… différent.

 

Pas dans le sens étrange, particulier, non.

 

Il semblait être plus sain, une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux.

 

Il fut facile pour Belle d'y reconnaître l'espoir.

 

Elle n'allait pas le blâmer pour cela, et elle comprenait.

 

Il avait retrouvé son père, qui n'aurait pas été heureux de cela ?

 

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur.

 

Quand Henry se trouva donc seul, alors que son père se trouvait ailleurs, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire la conversation.

 

Cela dura un temps, jusqu'à ce que Belle ait un mouvement de recul alors que la main d'Henry la frôlait, et alors, une lueur de douleur apparut dans les yeux de l'Auteur.

 

Il sourit, du même sourire amer et froid qui avait glacé Gold quelques années plus tôt lors de sa visite à l'hôpital.

 

« Tu ne fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? »

 

Henry sait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir blesser par cela, que c'est normal, que Belle est maudite.

 

(Mais son père aussi est maudit, et pourtant, il a finit par comprendre la vérité.)

 

Belle, quant à elle, se débat entre la peur et la compassion.

 

Elle sait parfaitement que sa réaction est irraisonnée, stupide, disproportionnée.

 

Mais la peur, une peur viscérale et incompréhensible la saisit, malgré ce que Gold lui a dit.

 

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Henry, murmure Belle. »

 

Cela n'empêche pas Henry de souffrir. Belle c'est sa famille, la seule qu'il lui reste avec Gold et Neal, alors si elle le rejette, si il l'effraie,  _alors il ne lui restera presque plus rien_ .

 

Si ce n'est un maigre espoir, celui que tout n'est pas perdu.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Alors explique moi. »

 

Belle tressaille, mais le regard de Henry est sérieux. Il veut comprendre, il veut des réponses, savoir pourquoi il l'effraie à ce point.

 

(Il pense comprendre, mais il préfère l'entendre.

 

Cela fera sans doute plus mal, mais peu importe.

 

Il est habitué à la douleur.)

 

« Tu as été enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu crois aux contes de fées, même si d'après ton grand-père ce n'est plus le cas. (Intérieurement, Henry a un rictus. Il est guéri de sa croyance. Ouais, c'est ça… Tu parles…) Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne te connais pas, et que… tu pourrais très bien ne pas être très stable mentalement.

 

\- Tu crois que je suis fou ? »

 

Belle, perdue dans ses pensées, ne vit pas les mains de Henry commencer à trembler, tandis qu'un sourire atroce se dessinait sur son visage. Un sourire hanté par un  souvenirs de plus de dix ans.

 

D'une autre époque, où il était presque seul.

 

D'un moment où aucune de ses mère ne croyaient en lui.

 

Cette phrase  qu'il avait déjà dite avait un certain écho qui lui rappelait le passé.

 

(Un mauvais passé.)

 

« Non, je ne pense pas. Henry, j'ai peur, non pas seulement de toi, mais aussi par rapport à mon fils. De ce que tu pourrais lui faire. »

 

Un vrai sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Henry. C'était donc cela. Elle avait peur pour Gideon. Cela le soulagea, d'une certaine manière.

 

(Si elle savait qu'à une époque, il avait eu peur pour sa mère  _à cause_ de Gideon.)

 

Cela lui va en fait, car cette peur sera facile à dissiper.

 

Belle lui dit alors qu'elle sait que c'est une peur insensée, que si Neal et Gold se portent garant de lui, alors elle n'a pas à s'en faire, et qu'elle  _comprend_ .

 

Elle dit cela, et Henry a encor e une fois envie de sourire.

 

Non, elle ne comprend pas, se dit-il.

 

Ce que Belle ne sait pas, c'est que des années plus tôt, Henry a vu quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

 

Elle ne sait pas qu'un jour, Henry a finalement appris la vérité, la présence de sa mère, son combat pour lui.

 

Elle ne sait pas qu'alors il reprit espoir, en sachant  _qu'elle croyait_ ou tout au moins qu'elle était là pour le sauver.

 

Elle ne sait pas qu'il s'est enfui, un jour, pour la rejoindre.

 

Elle ne sait pas qu'il est arrivé trop tard, qu'il a couru le plus vite possible, en vain.

 

Elle ne sait pas qu'il a vu sa mère allongé sur le sol, morte, après qu'elle se soit jetée du toit.

 

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu, le sang, la mort, et la froideur ( _oh ses mains, si froides, si froides…_ ) 

 

Elle ne sait pas quel désespoir a été le sien alors, et qu'il l'est toujours.

 

Elle ne sait rien.

 

_§§§§_

 

« J'ai changé Belle, répond alors Henry. Je ne crois plus aux contes de fées. »

 

Il ment, pour la première fois, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

 

Belle a l'air de douter, mais elle a tellement envie d'y croire qu'elle l'écoute.

 

Et il parle de ce que tous peuvent accepter comme vrai.

 

La cruauté de sa soi-disant mère, et ce qu'elle a fait à Emma, et ce n'est que là que Belle commence à comprendre que tout ne va pas bien dans cette ville.

 

Elle s'excuse, pour avoir été aussi aveugle, pour n'avoir rien fait, et elle ressent un certain soulagement inexplicable lorsque Henry lui sourit, et elle lui prend la main, et soudain, les choses semblent aller mieux.

 

Belle n'a plus peur d'Henry maintenant, et elle comprend que son mari a fait le bon choix, et elle se décide donc à l'aider ce gosse qui n'en est plus vraiment un, et qui a besoin de son aide.

 

Aucun d'eux ne voit les deux fantômes, Emma et Regina, qui les regardent avec tendresse. Ils ne voient pas comment elles sont proches l'une de l'autre, ils n'ont pas vu les mains qui s'entrelacent et les bouches qui se touchent ensuite.

 

Ils ne voient pas le regard ému des deux mères, ni le « merci » qu'elles adressent à Belle.

 

Si elles étaient vivantes, elles pourraient faire partie de cette famille.

 

(Dommage, ce n'est pas le cas.

 

Plus, cela viendra, et les deux femmes s'embrassent un e dernière fois avant de disparaître.

 

Henry est en sécurité, du moins pour l'instant. )

 

Belle se sent étonnement bien après cette conversation, persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

 

Il n'y a aucune folie en Henry, maintenant, elle le sait.

 

Juste une profonde douleur

 

 

 

 


End file.
